The process of gathering feature usage data and then adapting software to address identified shortcomings in subsequent releases of an application takes so long that it is nearly useless. Users typically have to wait for service packs or brand new versions of software before they see identified problems addressed. Users would benefit greatly from a more timely and responsive feedback mechanism that resulted in timely updates that adapt the software to address usability shortcomings.
What is needed are methods, computer readable media and computer systems for adapting application features in realtime, based on usability dynamically gathered information.